(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a blast banger, and more particularly to structure of the long-distance blast banger and explosives formulation art. Furthermore, the long-distance blast banger of the present invention effectuates a high-decibel explosive sound, which will not endanger aircraft or personnel.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Accordingly, no matter whether public or military airfields, in order to avoid noise generated from aircraft taking off and landing affecting residents, majority of airports are located at some considerable distance from residential districts. Furthermore, taking into account extensive grassland and remoteness from interference of a multitude of people of hinterland of the airport itself (and thereby suitable for sustaining flying insects) makes the airport an ideal location for birds to flock together and forage for food, as well as attracting wild dogs and rodents including rabbits, rats, and so on, to intrude within extent of the airport to forage for food.
In addition, because of intrusion of flocks of birds, and other wild animals, which control personnel are unable to restrain, as well as uncertainty of time and place the birds and other wild animals will appear, normal take off and landing of aircraft are greatly effected, and more seriously, can result in severe flight accident casualties. Therefore, flight safety divisions of countries worldwide are invariably at task to devising methods that effectively disperse the flocks of birds or animals. Among the methods employed, one method includes use of a shotgun to directly shoot at and thereby drive out the birds or wild dogs. However, such a method would not only directly cause injury to the animals, but is also inhumane. Moreover, projectiles fired from the shotgun will possibly result in damage to aircraft, and thereupon induce flight accidents of even greater magnitude.
Hence, a section of flight safety personnel utilize an explosive blast generated from firing blank ammunition to produce a deterrent effect and thereby deter flocks of birds from intruding within vicinity of the airport, while expecting to realize reduction in damage or injury to aircraft and personnel. However, because the flocks of birds intruding within the vicinity of the airport are flying at a considerable height, thus the explosive blast generated from firing the blank ammunition is unable actualize any great effect in practice on the flocks of birds in flight, and thereby cannot effectively resolve dispersing of the flocks of birds, moreover does not deal with question of endangerment to aircraft and personnel.